Total PlayStation Issue 3
Volume 1 Issue 3 was released in April 1996 and cost £2.95 News Virgin Feels the Force - (6-7) :After a slow start to their PlayStation roll-out, Virgin have suddenly gone into overdrive, a nnouncing a whole plethora of new PSX product... ::The 11th Hour, Star Wars: Dark Forces, Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors, Resident Evil, Star Wars: Rebel Assault II, BallBlazer Champions Hot Net Sites - 1 page (8) Out Now - 1 page (9) :Street Fighter Alpha, Zero Divide, X-COM: Enemy Unknown, Namco Museum Vol. 1, Actua Golf, WarHawk Features Spring ECTS - 4 pages (16-19) :US Gold, Ocean, Gremlin, BMG, GT Interactive, Warner Interactive, Codemasters, Telstar, Sony, Philips Media Write On! - 4 pages (84-87) Previews Earthworm Jim 2 - 4 pages (12-15) Excalibur 2555 A.D. - ½ page (20) Davis Cup Complete Tennis - ½ page (20) Sim City 2000 - ½ page (21) Blazing Dragons - ½ page (21) Pitball - ½ page (22) Return Fire - ½ page (22) QAD: Quintessential Art of Destruction - ½ page (23) PO'ed - ½ page (23) ONSIDE Complete Soccer - 2 pages (24-25) Tunnel B1 - 2 pages (26-27) Olympic Soccer: Atlanta 1996 - 2 pages (28-29) Reviews Comments Impact Racing : This is an extremely competitive sector of the market. With this in mind, Impact Racing fits snugly into the pack and has done JVC proud. Worth checking out but take a careful look at the options, too. Cheesy : Not the best platform game on the PlayStation but it's a game you can really warm to after a while. Soft, mild and plenty of flavour for weary gamers. Gex : A good enough platform game, but nothing new and exciting. If you've played any other platform game, then this will be sadly familiar. Road Rash : This game retains all the classic ingredients that made the original great but the fact that it's just a straight port from the 3DO is a little disappointing Alien Trilogy : The difficulty is slightly on the hard side and can be taxing and annoying at times but the rewards are worth the effort. Overall, a class act that will be tough to follow. Shellshock : A very polished and accomplished shoot-'em-up with a little bit of strategy thrown in for good measure. What more can you ask for? Descent : Overall, the game oozes quality but some people may not appreciate the simplicity of the play combined with the complexity of the maps. Quite simply mindblowing in the extreme. Magic Carpet : My personal choice as the best game so far on the PlayStation. Lets hope Magic Carpet 2 is just as good, if not better! Until then, just buy this game right now. Adidas Power Soccer : The best football game on the PlayStation at the moment. Kicks all the others into touch! I don't think I need to say any more than that, do I? The Need for Speed : A good game in it's own right which would've been a classic if EA had included the original plot and gameplay somewhere for us to play and enjoy. Philosoma :A good game that really didn't become any better by being released officially. At least we can understand what's going on now! Tips Alien Trilogy - Complete Solution - 20 pages (41-60) Mini Tips - 2 pages (88-89) :Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, ESPN Extreme Games, Goal Storm, Rapid Reload, Namco Museum Vol. 1, NFL GameDay, Rayman, Resident Evil, The Raiden Project, TwinBee, Viewpoint Mini Tips Q&A - 2 pages (92-93) :Tekken, Discworld, Ridge Racer, X-COM: Enemy Unknown Other Credits Deputy Editors :Dino Boni, Miles Guttery Tips Editor :Jonathan Evans Staff Writers :Scott Mackintosh, Alan Bunker Art Editor :Ian Roxburgh Designer :Bradley Wells Production :Mark Ayshford Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews